No Place Like Home for the Holidays
by Nerdsquad45
Summary: Carmilla and Laura travel home to celebrate Christmas with Laura's overprotective father. Their holiday hijinks ensue, despite their distance from Silas.


Summary: Carmilla and Laura travel home to celebrate Christmas with Laura's overprotective father. Their holiday hijinks ensue, despite their distance from Silas.

Author's Note: Happy Holidays fellow creampuffs! This fic is dedicated to death-of-a-creampuff for Carmilla fandom Secret Santa! Hope everyone has a lovely holiday!

* * *

"Ugly sweater, check. Jeans, check. Presents, check." Laura scrambled around the room, throwing things inter her overflowing suitcase.

"Laura, how much more stuff could you potentially need?" Carmilla asked from her spot lounging in a wing chair across the room.

"Well, I just feel like I'm forgetting something," Laura replied and rechecked her packing list for the hundredth time.

"You know what you're forgetting?" Carm said as she walked over to Laura, hand in her pocket.

"What?" Laura questioned as Carmilla pulled a small sprig out of her pocket. Mistletoe.

"How could I forget that?" Laura smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Carmilla leaned into the kiss and dropped the mistletoe so should she could place her hand on Laura's waist. She tries to push Laura back on the bed covered in clothes but was quickly stopped.

"I just ironed that sweater!" Laura protested, "also you're distracting me from packing, we have to leave soon!"

"I know," Carmilla pouted and returned to her reading, but not before Laura could place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

An hour later, with Carmilla's Jeep all packed, the couple was ready to go. Laura grabbed her Tardis mug and another for the brunette before closing the door to their room. She hopped in the car and plugged the usb into her phone. Carmilla laughed lightly but prepared herself for the hours of Fifth Harmony that would played on the ride to Laura's house. Laura knew that Carmilla secretly loved the girl group- she would never admit it though.

"You know, it's been ages since I've celebrated Christmas properly," Carmilla commented as they drove along.

"Define properly?" Laura questioned, she doubted that Carmilla surpassed Christmas entirely. Even if the vampire seemed like Scrooge on the outside, she knew Carm was really a softie.

"With a family, I mostly spent it alone or with Maddy years ago. So this will be nice." Laura smiled and placed her hand over Carmilla's on the console.

"Well, we go all out for Christmas, wait 'til you see the house!" Laura began typing on her phone, "My dad sent me a bunch of pictures of the decorations."

"He's waiting for us to decorate the gingerbread house."

"Will it be as good as Mama Klaus'?" Carmilla loved teasing Laura about last year's diner incident.

"Ha ha, you're funny," Laura deadpanned, "but my dad makes it every year, and it's the best, even better than creepy Mrs. Claus'!"

Their banter continued throughout the ride, and they eventually pulled over to a Tim Horton's. After getting two double doubles and some Tim-bits, they continued the trip to visit Laura's dad.

"So has your dad met one of your girlfriend's before?"

"Nope, I never really had a steady girlfriend in high school so you'll be the first." She noticed that Carmilla seemed more tense as they approached the last exit before her hometown.

"Are you worried he won't like you? That's adorable Carm!" Carmilla simply blushed and tried to play it off.

"I'm not worried, I was just curious, that's all."

"Sure, whatever you say," Laura squeezed her hand, and switched her playlist to Christmas music.

"Okay, which house is it?" Carmilla questioned as she pulled onto the street.

"Fourth house on the right," Carmilla should've been able to pick out the house on her own. The colonial was decked out with strings of lights covering the front bushes and garland adorning the front and garage doors. It was also the only house with a blow-up snowman in the front yard. Carmilla parked the Jeep in the driveway and leaned in for one last kiss before meeting Laura's dad.

"Come on!" Laura beamed as she hopped out of the car. She couldn't wait to introduce her two favorite people to each other.

Laura's dad, Mr. Hollis opened the front door as soon as he saw his daughter.

"Dad!" Laura exclaimed, rushing over to hug him. After releasing him from the hug, she led him over to Carmilla.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Carmilla, my girlfriend," she said while linking their fingers together.

"Nice to meet you, uh, sir," Carmilla stuttered out, for someone who's been alive for over 300 years, you would think she'd be better at meeting the parents.

"Nice to meet you too, Carmilla, and you don't have to call me sir," Mr. Hollis said, "unless you ever hurt her." His face suddenly became very serious as he sternly stared Carmilla down.

"Daadddd," Laura complained and tugged his arm.

"Kidding, of course," when he Laura turned back to get the bags from the car, he mouthed, "not really" to a frightened Carmilla. The vampire simply nodded and went to help her girlfriend retrieve the bags from the car.

Once everything had been brought inside, the trio sat in the living room and Laura's dad brought over hot chocolate.

"Carmilla, we're happy to have you join us this Christmas," Laura's dad began, "but I think we should go over some ground rules."

"Sure, si- Mr. Hollis."

"Well, first of all, I'm assuming that you two are sharing a room," Laura nodded in agreement, "but please, no sex in my house."

An already mortified Carmilla tensed up and blushed greatly upon hearing this rule.

"You two can do whatever you want as adults when you are somewhere else b-"

"Dad, I think we got it," Laura placed her hand over Carmilla's frozen hand, the vampire herself was just at a loss for words.

"Ok, well that's that so…" He began explaining other 'rules' of the household, but Carmilla couldn't shake the embarrassment that had crept up.

* * *

After decorating the gingerbread house with Laura and her dad, most of the awkwardness of the afternoon faded away. She even got the sense that Mr. Hollis sort of approved. She and Laura bid goodnight to Mr. Hollis as they were both exhausted after the long drive.

As soon as the door closed to Laura's bedroom, she pounced on the older girl. her hands travelled to her waist, then moved further down. Carmilla let out a low moan and pushed Laura toward the bed. As soon as Laura felt the back of her knees hit the plush surface, she knew she was long gone. Carmilla hovered over her, placing kisses on her neck and across her collarbone. Laura reached around to Carmilla's back, tracing her fingers over the lacy black bra. She tugged at it and went to unclasp it, struggling for a moment.

"Wait," Carmilla breathed out," we can't, your dad sa-"

"Forget what he said, I want you."

"I want you too but he kinda scares me and I don't want to break his rules while deflowering his daughter," Laura winked and trailed her hand along Carmilla's shoulder.

"I won't have sex in this house."

"Okay," Laura went to put her shirt on and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You said you wouldn't have sex in the house," Laura gestured toward the yard, "not outside."

"You want to have sex in the car?!"

"No, I know a clearing not far from here," she looked out the window, flakes slowly falling and mounds of fluffy snow covering the ground.

"I've always wanted to do it in the snow," Laura strode out confidently and Carmilla flushed red but rushed to follow suit. Laura was her home and there truly is no place like home for the holidays.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Creampuffs!


End file.
